


Damaged People

by Misachan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Mentor-Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter mouths off during training and Claude responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged People

Oh, Peter knew he had gone too far this time. Claude's eyes flashed, and Peter braced himself for another punch.

Instead, Claude shoved him up against the wall; the kiss that followed was rough and hungry and _God_, Peter was hard. Claude shrugged off his stolen coat and started undoing Peter's jeans, his beard scratching as he broke off the kiss and started down Peter's neck. "Stop and you're the one going off the roof this time," Peter gasped.

Claude laughed. "Big talk," he whispered, his breath hot in Peter's ear. "Let's put that mouth to good use for once."


End file.
